O inesquecível 364º dia
by D. Sue
Summary: Fazia 364 dias que o conhecia. Era White Day. O pior dia da sua vida – ou não. -- Fanfic em resposta ao Desafio XVIII da Comunidade Akatsuki das Fanfictions. -- ::KenshinxKaoru, ::Oneshot::, ::U.A.::.


Yo, minna-san! Como vão? Esta é a minha primeira fanfic de Rurouni Kenshin, espero que gostem...

* * *

Avisos:

_Esta fanfic é uma resposta ao Desafio XVIII da Comunidade Akatsuki das Fanfictions. _

Tema: Números.

Número escolhido: 364.

Beta Reader: L. Ganoza.

Universo Alternativo. Cenário: Tokyo – Japão.

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin pertence a Nobuhiro Watsuki-san.

* * *

Summary: Fazia 364 dias que o conhecia. Era White Day. O pior dia da sua vida – ou não.  
Fanfic em resposta ao Desafio XVIII da Comunidade Akatsuki das Fanfictions.

[KenshinxKaoru], [Oneshot], [U.A.].

Estado: Completo.

Capítulo: 01/01.

* * *

Eu sinto por isso, mas eu preciso explicar algumas coisas antes de liberá-los pra leitura...

_Valentine Day:_ em vários países (inclusive no Japão) as mulheres entregam doces aos homens que amam. É comemorado no dia 14 de fevereiro de todo ano, e geralmente são as adolescentes quem dão mais valor à data.

_White Day:_ seria o dia do "retorno". É a vez dos homens darem presentes às suas amadas, ou de retribuírem algum presente recebido. Comemorado dia 14 de março.

Boa leitura!

* * *

O inesquecível 364º dia

.

.

.

Fazia exatamente 364 que o conhecia – ou _tentava_ conhecê-lo. Ele era alguns anos mais velho que ela, mas nem por isso a tratava como se ela fosse mais imatura ou infantil. Sempre a havia respeitado usando sufixos e pronomes um tanto antiquados para pessoas da época e que não deixavam de ser um charme na visão daquela que o amava.

Havia se apaixonado, após passar toda a adolescência jurando que seria solteira convicta, uma mulher independente. E o pior de tudo era não se arrepender do que sentia, _mesmo naquele dia_.

Dia 14 de março. Seria outro dia qualquer – aprendera a ignorar datas ligadas a relacionamentos amorosos – e sem significado, se a cada esquina não visse um rapaz entregando presente a sua atual ou futura namorada. Por mais que tentasse ignorar, aquilo era uma tortura para Kamiya Kaoru, a universitária que percorria com passos rápidos o caminho de casa até a estação de metrô.

"Eu não sabia que existiam tantos homens românticos ainda hoje!", observou silenciosamente, desviando o rosto toda vez que seus olhos paravam sobre os jovens na rua. "Será que é só comigo...?", se vocalizasse aquele pensamento, provavelmente seria num tom manhoso.

Suspirando, desceu a escadaria para a estação. O melhor a fazer por ora seria poupar sua visão escondendo-se atrás de um livro sobre a _Era Edo_ na biblioteca.

Quando adentrou o metrô em sentido norte-sul, não notou ninguém com melenas ruivas tentando passar pela multidão que ficara...

Ao descer, logo subiu as escadas e saiu da estação, andando cerca de quatro quadras para encontrar-se no campus. Passando perto de uma das árvores dispostas no local, avistou um rosto conhecido – uma vizinha -, e foi até lá cumprimentá-la. Sabia que pelo menos ela seria sua companheira de "solidão" naquele bendito _White Day_.

- Misao-chan! Como vai?

- Olá! – a garota poucos anos mais nova parecia estar com seu humor costumeiro, sempre espontânea. – Sabe da novidade? – perguntou-lhe num tom maroto, que a fez reagir com um olhar desconfiado.

- Que novidade?

- Você é do clube de _Kendo_ daqui, certo?

Assentindo uma vez, Kamiya confirmou; o sorriso de sua colega se tornou ainda mais visível.

- Venha comigo! – puxou-lhe pelo braço de tal forma que Kaoru quase tropeçou.

Resmungando frases como "Hei!" e "Espere um pouco!", a mais velha acompanhou Makimachi para um lugar onde ela nunca havia ido e, sobretudo, para um lugar onde não _seria encontrada_.

Correu o que contaria como quinze metros, até parar em frente a uma construção peculiar.

- Um... _Dojo_? – os olhos azulados brilharam com a vista.

- Foi decidido num acordo entre o Departamento de Educação Física e o Departamento de História que seria bom nós termos um dojo aqui – Misao explicou orgulhosa.

- E você nunca me disse nada o tempo todo! – Kaoru repreendeu com as mãos na cintura e o cenho franzido, expressão que não durou muito, tamanha a felicidade com as boas-novas.

- Você terá acesso a esse dojo sempre que lhe convir, até porque servirá mesmo para a prática de Kendo e outras artes marciais – explicou, desta vez era o sorriso de Kamiya que estava mais visível que o normal.

- Agora não precisaremos limitar nosso tempo conforme a disponibilidade do ginásio! – comemorou.

A excitação de Kaoru teria durado bem mais, não fosse a visão clara do que aconteceu em seguida. Saindo do novo lugar de prática, Shinomori Aoshi trajava um casaco azul-marinho aberto e podia-se ver a camisa branca excessivamente passada, na opinião de Kaoru, o que, segundo ela ainda, devia estar deixando a colega sem fôlego.

- Ah, Kaoru-san... – a colega chamou-lhe com rubor no rosto. – Eu acho que a minha aula já começará... – com um aceno, despediu-se e tentou fugir, o que não deu certo e rendeu a mais velha uma bela cena romântica a assistir, _na medida do possível_.

Bufou, a crise de White Day novamente a consumindo, e decidiu que era hora de ela mesma ir à aula. Não que estivesse infeliz com Misao, aliás, achava até bom que ela estivesse se dando bem com o homem que amava. Não obstante, era inevitável sentir inveja quando até o homem mais silencioso que conhecia demonstrava afeto naquela data.

Tomou um atalho pelos fundos para chegar mais rápido, ainda que, provavelmente, seria obrigada a se retirar da sala por chegar atrasada. E justo o que ela queria evitar aconteceu: a professora mais rígida – a de História Ocidental – mandara-a para fora no exato segundo em que pisara na sala, impedindo-a de assistir à última aula prévia à prova final.

"Deve ser outra mal-amada!", a conclusão teria sido dita se ela fosse mais impulsiva, mas aprendera melhor que ninguém que o silêncio era o seu melhor amigo. Prosseguiu com seu mau-humor até a biblioteca, onde realmente se escondeu do mundo ao se sentar entre as duas últimas prateleiras no lado direito do segundo piso.

O livro sobre a matéria que perdia estava em mãos, mas a mente insistiu em voltar para o mês anterior, ignorando o conteúdo da última prova.

_Dia 14 de fevereiro, o conhecia há 336 dias. Tentara esconder suas olheiras – resultado de uma noite insone. Sem sucesso, pegava a única coisa que lhe importava naquele dia, a embalagem preparada pessoalmente, que guardava o presente mais caro em sua vida, o chocolate caseiro. _

_O coração estava acelerado, uma reação óbvia para alguém que estava prestes a se encontrar com o homem que amava e se declarar. Naquele momento, nem o medo de perder a amizade dele era capaz de contê-la, até porque, desde quando conversara com ele pela primeira vez, apaixonara-se. _

_Não voltaria atrás. Se não fizesse o que devia naquele dia, talvez no ano posterior já fosse tarde. _

_Correu. Não estava interessada em quantas aulas perderia ou se teria prova naquele dia. Tudo o que queria era encontrá-lo antes de todo mundo e entregar-lhe o presente antes que o dia maçante na sala de aula a fizesse perder a coragem._

_Chegando à estação de metrô – e após ver muitas garotas do colégio fazendo a mesma coisa que estava em vias de fazer -, tomou o metrô em sentido oeste-leste, seguindo para a biblioteca do centro. _

_A vantagem era que a saída da estação ficava bem em frente ao local, o que a fez economizar passos e tempo. _

_Respirando fundo, deu seu primeiro passo em direção à escadaria. À entrada, avistou o tão esperado rosto, os longos cabelos ruivos presos num rabo baixo e a expressão serena enquanto lia algum livro. Alcançou o balcão e, com os terríveis sintomas da paixonite – tremor nas pernas, pulsação irregular e suor frio -, começou: _

_- Kenshin, eu preciso falar com você. _

_Rapidamente os olhos de cor exótica se voltaram para ela, o livro foi fechado e um sorriso se abriu. _

_- Bom dia, Kaoru-dono. O que gostaria de falar com este servo? _

_- Você pode deixar o balcão, por favor? – pediu e logo foi atendida. _

_Vendo-o tão "costumeiro" a fez recuar um pouco e, antes que lhe passasse pela cabeça desistir dele, inclinou-se e estendeu o pacote antes escondido. _

_- Quer... Que eu guarde para alguém? – aquela era a última coisa que ela esperava ouvir. _

Kaoru então se lembrou de como ficou furiosa, gritando dentro da biblioteca para dizer que não havia ali ninguém além dele que ela quisesse presentear e que ele devia ter mais tenacidade ao receber um presente tão importante. Depois daquele _Valentine_, continuara a contar quantos dias fazia desde que havia o visto pela primeira vez, ainda que nunca mais tivesse sido audaciosa para visitá-lo na biblioteca central.

Com um profundo suspiro, assumiu, estava deprimida e precisava direcionar seus pensamentos para outro assunto. Esforçando-se para não observar os casais fingindo estudar na biblioteca da universidade, Kamiya retirou-se de lá e foi direto para a piscina, onde, novamente, encontrou Misao e outro amigo em sua aula prática.

Ao ser notada ali na arquibancada, Misao logo lhe acenou, enquanto Sagara Sanosuke retirou-se da piscina, indo diretamente a ela.

- Oi! – cumprimentou, uma afabilidade peculiar presente em sua voz.

Olhando-o com certa desconfiança, Kaoru assentiu e logo Sano já estava sentado ao seu lado.

- Kenshin perguntou de você – soltou, fazendo-a corar terrivelmente e virar o rosto para o lado.

Antes, porém, que pudesse esboçar qualquer resposta, foi pega com a pergunta de Sano, o ponto "x" ao qual ele queria chegar.

- Você poderia me ajudar com o almoço?

- Ah! Desculpe-me, hoje não estou com muito – respondeu-lhe monotonamente, fazendo-o esboçar uma careta em resposta.

- Não pode me ajudar nem um pouco? – a insistência veio acompanhada de um tom de súplica e Kaoru logo compreendeu.

- Você a chamou para almoçar, não foi? Como se atreve a fazer uma coisa dessas quando nem pode pagar? - bronqueou, abrindo a carteira após bater com ela na cabeça do amigo, para retirar algumas notas. – Saiba que está me devendo um almoço! E não vá fazer feio!

- Quando eu puder, pagarei todas as dívidas! – respondeu alegremente, levantando as notas recebidas em agradecimento e indo a direção dos vestiários.

Balançando a cabeça em sinal reprovador, Kaoru guardou a carteira em sua bolsa e voltou a observar a aula, para não demorar a ficar sozinha outra vez. "Desculpe-me Kaoru, terei prova agora.", era o que sua colega lhe dissera antes de correr para o vestiário.

Sentindo-se amuada pela sensação de solidão que carregava, Kamiya retornou à biblioteca com a obstinada intenção de estudar para as próprias provas e foi o que fez até a hora do almoço, quando a fome a fez sair do foco.

Teve vontade de seguir Sano para ver como seria seu encontro com a chefa da enfermaria, Megumi-sensei; mas o medo de ficar ainda mais deprimida a fez tomar outra direção. Voltou para a sala de aula de modo a ficar enclausurada ali com um livro, esperando pela próxima aula.

As aulas da tarde – provas, mais especificamente – não foram tão terríveis como a acadêmica imaginava e, depois de pouco tempo, já estava indo embora.

Em casa, tomou um banho rápido e secava os cabelos, olhando para o relógio. "Já passam das 16 horas?". Suspirou, pegando o seu diário para descrever o seu dia.

- _Dia 14 de março, faz 364 dias que eu conheço Kenshin. Amanhã fará um ano desde quando o vi pela primeira vez e eu ainda me recordo de como ele foi gentil ao me explicar sobre o feudalismo para a minha prova final_ – suspirou. – _Hoje foi o pior dia da minha vida. Ponto. _

Largou o diário sobre a mesa da cozinha e deitou-se no sofá, adormecendo e acordando apenas algumas horas depois, quando a campainha soou. Levantou-se e espreguiçou-se, enquanto se perguntava quem estava ali. Displicente, atendeu a porta vestida de pijama amarelo e cabelos bagunçados, arrependendo-se imediatamente.

- O que...?

O homem à sua frente estava ofegante, parecia ter corrido quilômetros para chegar até ali.

- Kaoru-dono... – começou, estendendo-lhe os braços com um buquê de tulipas brancas. – Eu me desculparia pelo atraso, se não fosse a senhorita a fugir de mim o dia todo.

Os olhos azulados lacrimejaram enquanto Kaoru estendia os braços para aceitar seu presente.

- Kaoru-dono...

- Você demorou... – reclamou, ainda chorando de emoção.

- Desde quando a senhorita me presenteou, eu fiquei pensativo... Eu demorei 364 dias para perceber isso, sinto muito. – Surpreendeu-a ao falar o número exato.

- Está tudo bem. – O sorriso dela era genuíno, o que o fez sorrir em resposta. – Obrigada, Kenshin.

Desconhecia a forma como Kenshin sabia daquele número e também estava curiosa sobre como ele havia chegado a sua casa, mas ainda não perguntaria.

Aquele estava longe de ser o pior dia de sua vida e ela só não o classificava como o melhor porque sabia que dias ainda melhores viriam.

* * *

Glossário:

Era Edo: A história do Japão é dividida em Eras, a Era Edo é a última do Shogunato, é a que vem antes da Era Meiji, o tempo em que a história do anime se passa.

Kendo: esporte tipicamente japonês em que se luta com uma espada de madeira, baseada em técnicas de combate dos samurais.

Dojo: lugar específico para treinar artes marciais, principalmente as japonesas.

Sensei: sufixo usado para professores e doutores.

* * *

Owari!

Reviews? .-.


End file.
